Stationary probing
by MisterMars
Summary: Foreign powers has been hacking Keith's computer. Mac is sent to the rescue. She is then a little warmed..


So,dad,here's Mac..She and Veronica had just walked in the door to Mars Investigations

Hiya. Mac raised her hand, then lowered it again right away.

Seems like a handful..

Thanks a lot!

I mean my computer..it seems like a lot of work to get in a working state again..Keith raised his eyebrows, looking desperate.

Rightey-o..Mac made an o of her mouth, with her lower jaw raised for an inch.

-Have we met? Keith humored thoughtlessly and excessively.

-Not unless you count me sitting in a corner in front of my screen while you're continually on the phone..

-A..Keith looked bashful

Seeing Mac's irreplaceable grin, Keith went on ahead:I believe I may have my own, personal hacker.

Mac lit up.

-What an honour... May I bask in your incandescent glow? Keith was starting to look irritated. Veronica couldn't stop herself from smirking. Mac shuffled over to seat beside him, in front of the screen.

-Yeah, it's clogged up right and proper alright..she said with excessive cheer, as she soon found out she could access no executive commands whatsoever.

-Someone sure likes their house cold and their computer slow!

-You try paying _all_ the bills with Vinnie bad-mouthing us every chance he gets and Lamb too..A man's gotta prioritize..first electricity, then gas _then_ heat..or was that the other way around..? Keith furrows his brow and looks like he's thinking hard.

-It's a hard life,Mac stated soberly.

-I should know,I'm living it.

-Oh, no you're not! You're one of the blood-suckers! Keith pointed his finger dramatically towards her. She looked at him as though he was nuts.

-I take time out of my busy schedule..

-You're gonna charge me, aren'tcha? Drive me to the verge of ruin? Pick ze leezt penny out of me pockets? Keith stood up, turning his pocket inside out, holding it out to show her. Curling his imaginary mustache as the imaginary Frenchman he was, he looked sternly at her out of the corner of his eye. Seeing him looking at her, Mac tried widening the collar of her shirt, but she was wearing a thick hooded one and there was, alas, no room to display her affection for his loving ways.. She continued with her fruitless computing attempts.

-I really don't know how you got into such a bad state of collapse..I'd think you'd had to know what you were doing..

-I tried accessing a page _they_ didn't want me to..I can't know what I'm doing if don't have coverage of sources!

-Easy,there..Mac held his arm and felt it.

-I'm sure they'll have their bank-accounts crashing on them any day now..(If I have my say, she thought)

-You think? Keith was looking a little bit more positive now.

After a bit of hacking and jacking, Mac managed to get computer back on-line.

Satisfied with this, she stretched herself towards the heatedly enlightened ceiling(no energy-saving light-bulbs here, for sure), her hands clamped above her head, her expression one of discomfort.

-It's kinda warm in here..she took her sweater off, to reveal she was wearing nothing but a tiny, rainbow-colored bra underneath it.

-Oh-la-la!Veronica went.-Someone's underestimating the power of the alphabet!

-What do you mean? Mac was looking innocent but sweaty.

-I'm just saying that if you haven't gotten a new bra since bra since you were twelve,you know there's been some changes since then! She indicated with her head towards Mac's tittys, which were at the very least an F-cup.

-Oh..Mac became even more sweaty

..could you help me with this? Mac got into Keith's lap as he unbutton her bra and tossed it out the window.

-Hey! That was my favourite one! She furrowed her brow

-We'll find it later. Keith said while he ran his hands through her hair.

-Of course you will! You're the super-Dick! She smiled ironically

Keith froze to ice and gave a most foul grin of enbafflement

-My pretty princess! Must I stuff your mouth with more rewards for you too keep silent as agreed!

Keith was looking down on Veronica in a kingly manner.

-But that's exactly what you _were_ doing! Veronica flashed her deer-like eyes and looked disapprovingly at her father.

-I was getting feed up with the taste of it, 'twas all!

-Hu-hum! Mac cleared her throat

-Milady? Keith smiled sheepishly as he was still in his role.

-Alright..that makes so much sense,I'm just gonna go home now and never come back..

-Oh,but you will! Keith stood up,Launching Mac from his lap onto the living-room table were she lay flat on her stomach, pulling off his pants as Veronica excitedly pulled off Mac's, his extensive dick coming to rest on her butt and back,the tip between her shoulders. Mac cursed as Veronica straddled it, and her, at the height of Mac's lower back, after having her own pants taken off by her dad.

-Shut up! I always wanted a pony! Veronica exclaimed, and held Mac's hair as reins,riding her father's cock on top of Mac with fluid flushing out of her exhilarated pussy down the sides of the cock and onto Mac's back.

-Let's not be mean..Keith said responsibly, pushing Veronica off his cock forwards, over Mac's head. She landed with legs spread by Mac's face, and the rest of her body bent down onto the floor below. Mac started lapping her effortlessly.

-Good girl..Veronica groaned deeply and shuddered with pleasure.

-Kids these days.. And with that, Keith shook his head and proceeded to fill her entire torso with his dick.

-Aaa..Mac piped shyly and looked like a princess herself,eyes gleaming like gold as Keith started pumping mechanically.

Tears fell from Veronica's eyes onto the furry white carpet half of her was lying on as she clasped it hard and sported a manic grin. Keith smiled calmly and sighed lightly.

When they all had had their fill(2 of them literally)Mac said: Let's do this again sometime!

-Well,we-(Veronica pointed to herself and her dad)-will be doing it every night, but your welcome to come over and join in whenever.


End file.
